The folly of Percy Weasley, AKA Time traveller or Harry Potter
by mightya
Summary: While brewing a time traveling potion, intended to let himself go back in time and have fun and revenge, Harry makes a mistake. This causes him to wake up at number 4 privet drive looking like none other than Percy Weasley, uptight prefect, which is ironic considering the reason why Harry was back in the first place. But this turns out to be a blessing in disguise...


Disclaimer: I definitely definitely absolutely do not own Harry potter.

**A/N: I had this idea that maybe, instead of the usual Harry gets sent back to his body time travel story, I could have a Harry gets sent back to Percy's body story. Read rate and review! Thanks :) la la la la la **

**prologue : narrators and Harry's point of view**

Harry potter, age twenty, one by one, hurriedly threw the ingredients into the copper caldron. If anyone was to see him now, they would see the muggles' stereotypical evil witch, haphazardly throwing each item, one after another, into the cauldron.

"Wormwood, lily, onions, garlics, crushed unicorn horns, diffusion of star anise, luck potion, ah yes, time turner dust, lavender, porcupine quills, rose, a lock of my hair... And last but not least, the elder Wand," said Harry. He reached behind his back and with a flourish, dropped the age old wand into the bubbling caldron.

'Plop!' And that was the end of the wand.

"Finished!" he said cheerfully. The project he had been working on for a day(if you counted the time it took to obtain the ingredients) has been finally completed.

If your asking why Harry is living in the long abandoned, dusty and cluttered burrow and is using Percy weasley's caldron for to make a highly explosive potion, No, the wizarding worlds _favourite _hero is not insane, nor has he grown senile(he's only twenty one), nor is he suicidal.

He is brewing a potion which will create a time-traveling explosion which will 'swallow' him and everything else in the potions range and cause them to go back in time.

Why, you ask?

Voldemort has been defeated, all his death eaters that have not been killed in while Harry was at hogwarts have died in horrifying and gruesome 'accidents' and 'suicides', the Weasleys that he liked(meaning all but Ron - who come to think of it, had come to a bad end, by getting hit by a train a few days before) have moved to South Dakota and were living in a nice, spacious manor that Harry owned, which was by coincidence, near to where draco Malfoy was hit by a car and killed while writhing in agony on the floor.

Needless to say, none of the Weasleys had brought him to St Mungos'(though even if they did, the healers would not be able to fix him. Harry had been that thorough), preferring to enjoy the view of a dying Malfoy from the Ginny's room's window. All was well and marvelous in Harry's rose tinted life. Voldemort even had the decency to off it along with his horcrucxes in a 'horrible' 'fiendfyre gas explosion'.

Except for the fact that for the last few months, there had been this burning desire for revenge and feeling of regret(for not killing the death eaters painfully enough) gnawing on him. Also, with old moldie shorts(A.K.A. Voldemort) gone, there wasn't any excitement, so life was getting boring. So Harry decided to go back in time to have fun. With this goal in mind, he had created this potion in a moment of genius(or stupidity. it's all in the eye of the beholder!). He wasn't afraid to die anyway, even if the potion didn't work. Unlike a certain snake faced man... Hint hint...

"Bottoms up!" Harry said with a smile and gave a toast to a non-existing person before downing the potion in one gulp. Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten to clean the caldron properly, so there were still a few strands of Percy's hair left. Harry's careless mistake has caused the entire time line to change.

* * *

Harry's body lit up like a giant light bulb. The world exploded into white in front of him(or rather Harry thought it did) and a split second later, he fell.

he fell...

fell...

fell through a tunnel of light...

fell...

and he fell onto the darkness ahead.

Distantly, he heared the sound of his glasses cracking.

"I must be on the right track then..." Harry mumbled before losing consciousness.

How wrong he was!


End file.
